1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a mount for mounting a transmission electron microscope inspection sample. Priority is claimed from Korean Patent Application No. 2003-75553, filed on Oct. 28, 2003, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may be manufactured to form an electric circuit on a semiconductor substrate. A packaging process may separate the semiconductor substrate into individual semiconductor chips and seal each of the exposed semiconductor chips using an epoxy resin. The manufacturing process may include the following: A deposition process for forming a thin layer on the semiconductor substrate. A CMP process for chemically and mechanically polishing the thin layer. A photolithography process for forming a photoresist pattern on the thin layer. An etching process for etching the thin layer into an electrical pattern using the photoresist pattern as a mask. An ion implantation process for implanting ions into a predetermined region of the semiconductor substrate. A cleaning process for cleaning impurities from the semiconductor substrate. An inspection process for inspecting a surface of the semiconductor substrate to detect defects in the thin layer or pattern.
Various kinds of inspection devices (e.g. a scanning electron microscope (SEM), a transmission electron microscope (TEM), and a secondary ion mass spectrometer (SIMS)) are used in the inspection process. The TEM uses an electron beam which passes through a sample. The sample may have a thickness less than or equal to about 70 μm. The sample may be mounted on a top surface of a cylindrical mount using mounting wax. A rear surface of the sample may be grinded using a grinder, so that the sample has a thickness of about 70 μm.
While grinding the rear surface of the sample, it is difficult to measure the thickness of the sample. If the thickness of the sample is measured with poor accuracy, the sample is easily broken during the grinding of the sample. Further, it may be difficult to accurately grind the sample to a target thickness.